Un trago, una anécdota
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Un buen ambiente, tragos y un compañero con quién hablar.


_**Crossover**_

 _ **FMA / OnS**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decleimer:**_ _ninguno de los dos animes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _este es con el conocimiento del anime, no del manga._

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-Shot.**_

 _ **«Un tragó, una anécdota.»**_

 _ **.**_

Roy Mustang no solía ir a aquellos lugares, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era alejarse de todo y dar un respiró. Conducía de manera tranquila, no tenía prisa, salía de sus labores y se había desecho de sus compañeros quienes insistían en seguirle, en especial Hawkeye, quien no quería dejarlo sólo.

.

Doblo a la derecha siguiendo unos metros más hasta estacionarse delante de un bar que seguía ahí desde que era un estudiante de preparatoria.

.

Entrando por el umbral el ambiente era como aún recordaba: animado sin pasar a ser un lugar de lujuria o libertinaje, sino uno lugar en el que podías relajarte y sin preocuparte de que alguien empiece una pelea.

.

Ya había algunas personas ocupando las mesas de madera en grupos, grandes y jóvenes, charlando unos alegremente mientras otros festejaban un cumpleaños con un pequeño pastel con cubierta de coco.

.

Se adentro hasta llegar a la barra de granito en el fondo del lugar, estantes con diferentes vasos y copas, licores y jugos, frutos y decoraciones.

.

Un chico de más veinte años junto a otros dos más atendían la barra, fuera de ella, tres meseras y dos chicos, todos con el mismo uniforme: pantalón negro con camisa blanca polo y un mandil con las sílabas del establecimiento.

.

Tomando asiento en el banco alto de color negro y asiento de cuero rojo, reposo los codos.

.

—Hola –saludo alegre uno de los tres con cabello trenzado y extensión en la oreja derecha —Soy Dan y seré su servidor.

.

—Dan eh... –le miró, no era feo, tampoco un galán. —Impresioname con alguna bebida –pidió Roy sonriendo al igual que Dan quien en saludo estilo soldado, puso manos a la obra.

.

A un banco de él, un hombre de unos años más chico que él, veinticinco veintinueve, usando un uniforme diferente al de él; bebia, a su parecer, whisky en las rocas. Cabello negro y corto como el suyo y orbes violetas.

.

—Una foto te duraría más –soniendo de manera ladina.

.

El otro rió leve —no creo necesitarla por mucho.

.

—Ya veo.

.

—Aquí tiene –delante de Mustang sobre una delgada almohadilla coloco un vaso ancho y altura media, olía tequila con naranja y coco —espero no sea tan fuerte para empezar su velada.

.

Tomando el vaso, dió un trago sintiendo quemar al principio y luego el dulce del coco y naranja apagar el "incendio". Le gustó.

.

—Perro del ejercito –escucho al otro decir. Se miraron y prosiguió —que hace alguien como usted aquí.

.

—Deberia decir lo mismo para alguien que tambien trabaja en lo mismo... ¿Soldado? No, se ve mejor que eso ¿General?

.

Rio dando un trago a su licor ámbar —teniente coronel.

.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. ¿Cuántos traseros besaste?

.

—No tanto como los que tendrá que besar usted.

.

—Respeta a tu mayor –mostrando sin mostrar su insignia de coronel que hizo soltar una buena carcajada a Ichinose.

.

—Señor –saludo con respeto fingido —¿Presión?

.

—Tiempo para mí.

.

Bebieron de sus bebidas, la música en volumen considerado, la gente empezaba a llegar, pasándose Guren al banco que los separaba.

.

La segunda ronda de Ichinose fue servida.

.

—Es un asco.

.

Guren le vio sin entender —tal vez para ti sea un "lujo" como muchos dicen y por lo cual se integran, pero... Cuando los golpea la realidad, se retiran con la cola entre las patas, otros en un manicomio o en la fosa –le mira —me intriga en cual acabarás tu.

.

Ichinose sonrió —¿Acabar? ¿Lujo? No estoy por esas insignificantes cosas –bebio —proteger a otros, ver esa "realidad" que dices, no es nada.

.

—¿Campo?

.

—Guerra de Shinjuku y Harajuku.

.

—No te creo –ante eso, saco su celular de pantalla plana y delgado color negro para mostrarle mensajes de altos mandos, sus detalles del asunto y después la imagen en la cual estaba su grupo y unos jóvenes recibiendo medallas de honor.

.

—Isval y Lior –empezo Mustang sacando igual su celular plateado y mostrarle la información e imágenes de los hechos.

.

—Demonio.

.

—Mira quien lo dice.

.

Ríen, Mustang bebe mientras Guren revisa un mensaje.

.

—El chico –comienza Guren llamando la atención de Mustang —no te a pasado que hay un chico torpe, estúpido y testarudo que te pone a pensar.

.

—Me suena a pedofilia eso.

.

—Bastardo.

.

—Continua.

.

—En batalla, cuando estás a punto de dejar todo al carajo y rendirte ante tus deseos sádicos, te pone el ejemplo, te vuelve a la realidad cuando tú ya estás fuera de casillas.

.

—Que fuerte. Debió ser duro para ti que un chiquillo te regrese.

.

—Bueno, yo hice lo mismo con él, digamos que fue un "pago de favor".

.

—Dos hermanos están bajo mi custodia, son imprudentes e impulsivos, pero, me enseñaron una cosa, luchar por lo que en verdad vale. Es curioso, que chiquillos nos hagan ver lo que perdimos de vista.

.

—Lo se, pero, Yuichiro paso por cosas difíciles, así que lo que es ahora refleja su dura escala a donde esta.

.

 _El agua que bebía se desvió de camino y salió por su nariz y boca, tosiendo tomaba como podía un trapo de la cocina alzando el rostro para recuperar aire._

 _._

— _Tonto –dijo Kimizuki burlándose y darle leves golpes en la espalda en ayuda._

.

—El enano de Edward y Alphonse también pasaron por una difícil brecha, pero, es un honor ser parte de quienes los conocen, y más ser quien los descubrió.

.

 _Su vena en la sien se hincho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira desquiciada._

 _._

— _Quién me llamo "pequeño". Lo asare a las brasas._

 _._

— _Hermano, ya duérmete nadie te dijo eso que dices._

 _._

 _De nuevo, regreso a dormir._

.

Tercera ronda Mustang, Guren quinta, acompañados por una botana de cacahuates y nachos.

.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —hablo Guren.

.

—Bueno, quiero destituir al "Führer" para cambiar el rumbo que tiene la milicia.

.

—Que avaricioso, pero comparto tu idea.

.

—¿Me estás tentando?

.

—Ponlo como quieras, no solo se necesita "besar" traceros para ascender a lo alto.

.

Cambiaron de música pop a rock. Mustang cambio de bebida por una cerveza como Guren.

.

—Intereses.

.

—Tal vez estés en la lista.

.

—Debería preocuparme o alegrarme.

.

—Soy de gustos muy peculiares.

.

—Tú esposa debe de ser un amor.

.

—Si la tuviera. ¿Tú?

.

—Tengo cosas más importantes aún que hacer antes de empezar a "atarme" a alguien.

.

—¿Atadura? –rió Mustang —mi mejor te daría una paliza. Él, fue un ejemplo de que estar con una persona no es una atadura, sino una aventura con grandes capítulos de alegría y dolor –suspiro pesado dando un gran trago.

.

—Veo que fue un buen amigo.

.

—Su esposa cocina delicioso y su hija es un amor.

.

—Supongon que las cuidas por él.

.

Niega y le mira —no lo hago por él, sino por mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

.

—Creo que me alegro de estar en tu lista.

.

—Lo se.

.

—Vienes en auto.

.

—Me lo confiscó mi compañera, sabía que saldría.

.

—Te cuida mucho.

.

—Más bien es cuidar a los que me rodean, si por ella fuera me dispararía.

.

—Ya veo por que aún eres teniente coronel –se burló —por cierto, o son amigos tuyos o les debes algo –señalando con la cabeza a dos sujetos de ropas finas.

.

Escupiendo la cerveza que había bebido, se limpio con el pañuelo de que Mustang le pasó para limpiarse —les debes algo –dedujo rápido.

.

—No es eso...

.

—El destino nos pone en el mismo juego –hablo el más alto acercándose junto al de cabello rojo sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto.

.

—Ferid –gruño Guren.

.

—Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre de esa manera.

.

Roy tembló ante aquellas palabras tragando con dificultad el trago que bebía. Los dos se sentaron a ambos lados de ellos.

.

—Hola ¿Cómo te va? –lo giro suavemente por el mentón, Crowley sonreía con doble intensión que hizo de nuevo temblar a Roy.

.

—Pero que mal educados somos, y más tu Ichinose –regaño Ferid –el es Crowley Eusford, creo que con el apellido sabrás de él.

.

—El hijo de "papi" rico –argumento Mustang –vaya.

.

Aquel comentario entristeció a Crowley quien luego sonrió —bueno, no todo lo obtengo de mi padre.

.

—Y bueno, yo soy Ferid Bathory –sentando a Guren quien pensaba huir al estar los otros dos distraídos con Mustang —un amigo de Guren es amigo de nosotros.

.

—Amigo de unas tres horas –susurraron ambos para si.

.

Si creían que eso iría para largo, esa palabra era corta para los dos que empezaban la noche, y al llegar al lugar veían a los dos charlar amenamente decidiendo esperar el momento correcto para aparecer, la hora indicada.


End file.
